lithium
by cas2hot4u
Summary: its about a girl named ariel who gets turned into a vampire by a strange boy in her school. This boy david brings her to his house and from there she starts training to substain her drinking human blood but in this story is sexual activites
1. Chapter 1

Page | 7

Lithium

Chapter 1: Venom

The venom was all I could think about …..

My blood was slowly draining into a supermassive black hole. "What should we do with her..? Asked a whisper. "I don't know, but we should leave NOW!!" said the second voice. It was dark and cold. All my body parts were aching and I had nothing to think about but the pain and wanting it to go away.

I had woke up from my most vivid dream ever. These past couple of weeks all I could dream of was vampires. The dreams were so real that they started to scare me. "Dammit". It was 8am and I was late for school. I was an average preteen living in Brooklyn, and I went to a catholic school. I rushed to get ready for school knowing that I was already late. I finished up breakfast only taking bites off of a breakfast bar. The train wouldn't take me to school fast enough, so I decided to take a taxi. I got to school in 20 minutes, only to find out that my hair looked like crap.

"Good morning Ariel, how nice of you to come so late".

"Good morning Ms. Brown." She was one of my top list most hated teachers ever. No wonder she doesn't have a man. I went to the back of the classroom and took my seat.

"Today, Miss Brown began, we will be learning about the industrial revolution."Now class take out last night's homework. Great! I had forgot to do my homework that meant no recess.

"Ms. Brown, I lift my homework at home, so… is there any way that I could give it to you tomorrow..? I made a puppy face to see if she would fall for it, but knowing her she wouldn't.

"Well then, you will have no recess and a nice e-mail from me to your parents miss Cord". The bell rang and I got out of class. My next class was science and we were switching seats. For the past years I've sat next to boys all of them with a stinky odor problem. There were three 7th grades, and boys and girls didn't have gym together.

"Good Morning class and as you know it is the end of the month and we will be switching seats' said Ms. Ander. Ms. Ander was a short and chunky lady, but never the less very nice.

Ms. Ander was assigning seats and I was daydreaming as always. I thought about all the vampire dreams I kept on having and wondering if they were true. Are there real vampires in the world? That had got me thinking to a book I read called "twilight" which was a great book. "Ariel". I had snapped out of my daydream when Ms. Ander called on me.

"You will be seating next to one of our new students David". I looked to see were the hideous boy David might be only to see in his place a goddess. He was well dressed unlike the other boys. I walked over to where he was seated and took my seat aside him. As I sat down the smell of his colone was intoxicating. I wanted to just sniff his sweater. I didn't say anything to him because I was embarrassed but when I looked up he was looking at me. His eyes were green and his hair was combed back in a nice way. I stared as he stared at me only to turn around and find another girl staring at him and flirting. "Oh" he wasn't looking at me, which made me feel sad in a way to know that. "Today class, miss Ander started out, we will learn about the red blood cells and white". The whole class period he said nothing to me and I kept the same. My day past on and I couldn't stop thinking about David, he looked strange to me like someone I had met in my dreams.

School had ended and I decided to go to Alan's bakery to get a cupcake. "Hey Ariel", said tiffany. I had forgotten that I even had friends.

'Hi, I'm going to Alan's bakery wanna come?

'Sure, so did u see da new students? David and his sis Emily? He looks sexy". I had almost forgotten how to speak slang, since I was speaking proper English all morning.

'For realz, he got a sis, I asked surprised that he wasn't an only child.

'Ya gurl'

'Well guess wat, I seat next to him"

'You lucky, anyways at study hall Corey waz trying to make a move on her.

'Wow like he could get some' I answered. Corey was a fat boy who always picked on kids and he was considered popular. After me and tiffany got our cupcakes we went to the library to do our homework. I always finished mine first so I decided to go look for some books. It has been a while since I borrowed a book from the library so I went to the assistant to help me. 'Excuse me do you know where I could find books on vampires? I asked. She looked at me as if I were crazy and I was starting to lose my patience. And then 10 seconds later she answered 'aisle 9'. I didn't even bother to say thank you to her, people like that should get fired. I walked down to aisle 9 in the hope of finding a book. I searched and searched and searched until it was 6pm and the library was closing and then I found a book with the simple title of 'Vampires' by elizabet Anna. When I got home I knew I was in big trouble with my dad. My mom and dad had got divorced and he had gotten full-custody over me (made more money than her). I walked in through the front door and smelled spaghetti. My father didn't know how to cook so that meant that there was a woman in the house. I hated all my dad's girlfriends all of them were ugly.

'Hey dad sorry I'm late '.

'It's ok kiddo I'd like to introduce you to someone. I was tried and a part of me didn't want to see the husk that he would bring home. As I walked to the kitchen there a women was standing like a model in our kitchen. Her hair was beautifully colored dark brown and her skin color was a lush's caramel. I was so shocked that I couldn't blink.

'Harmony I would like to introduce to you my daughter Ariel'.

'Hello how nice to meet you,' harmony said. She stuck her hand out for me to shake and I did. Her hand was soft.

'Hi' may I be excused?

'Sure' dad said.' What was going on", I thought. First some new kid comes to my school and he is a goddess then dad meets a lady that has the same eyes, nose, lips, and face as David. Was this David's mom? I didn't know but I put it in my head to find out. I searched all night on vampires to see if my dreams could match up with what I saw. It was late and I was getting tired so I feel asleep………..

'Hello can anybody hear me '? I was lost in the forest with no one to talk to. Until I saw a figure and I couldn't really make out what it was. It was David and he was dirty as if he was hunting. Then he whispered in my ears 'it's ok I'm here 'Come with you. Then out of nowhere he let out his fangs and bite me. When his fangs dug into my skin it was like sharp knifes carving into wood, but when I looked at his goddess face I knew every ounce of my blood that he drank was worth it and that he could have it all. After he was done I started to fade away………….

I woke up in the middle of the night with sweat dripping down my face and I couldn't stop gasping. I took a shower so I could think over what I dreamt of. As the hot water steamed down my back I thought, what do these dreams mean? Do vampires really exist? Is David a vampire?

'Snap out of it' I whispered to myself. Was I crazy? There were no such thing as vampires and I was going to have to deal with that. But part of me wanted to know the truth badly. I couldn't go to sleep so I decided to flip through the pages of the book I had gotten. I read most of it and found pictures of painted vampires and stories in Peru. Male vampires luring beautiful women to come with them. But in the mist of all of this chaos. Was there such thing as a good vampire? I feel asleep 5 minutes later.

This morning I had woke up early and so I ate breakfast. My father was out the door before I could even wake up and lift a note with 50 bucks on the table.

Ariel,

I won't be home early so I lift some money for you to buy dinner.

I'm going on a date with harmony. See you tomorrow evening

Love,

Dad.

I ate breakfast then headed to school. 'Hey Ariel," tiffany said.

'Hi tiff'

'So how was your night?

Horrible, my dad has a new girlfriend".

'Really, said tiffany'isnt that like his 20th or …. Something

'Yep"

'Ariel let's get to class before we get in trouble.

'Right'. My classes went by freely until next period which was French. I found out that I sat next to him and he was good at French. That made me jealous the only language I was good at was creole. As I walked by to take my seat my books fell on the floor so I decided to bind down and get them, until a familiar face got them for me.

'I see you have an interest in vampires' said the voice. I got up to realize it was David, and so my heart started to race. I stood there just looking at him like an idiot.

'Ook, I'm sorry I disturbed you' David said

"No, its ok I just needed a moment' I said. Since when had I been so shy to speak to any boy?

'Ok, my name is Da…... then he stopped I looked at him to see what was wrong but only to realize I was leaning into him and my breast were squeezed together shadowing my cleavage. Then before I could pull myself away, he pulled back and it looked as if he wanted to touch. Hay I couldn't blame him, my 2 c cups were gorgeous. But it looked like he wanted to do more; he backed away from me and made a face as if he got sting by a bee and was enduring the pain like a man. So I quickly backed away.

'Sorry'. But he didn't say anything and instead just turned his head. That was rude, how could a pair of breast insult you. For the rest of class he said nothing. Class was over and as we were living he finally said something.

'Would you like to take a walk with me at lunchtime? I was surprised to even see that he talked to me and without thinking I said 'Yes'

'Excellent, I'll see you then. He walked away after that and never turned around. My heart was racing so much that I almost fainted. I had to think, but I couldn't until tiffany came to me.

'Hey Ariel aren't you gonna be late for class?

'Oh' I said

'Are you ok? Asked tiffany

'Yea, I won't be going to Alan's bakery with you for lunch I said

"Why?

' I can't answer ……gonna ….. Be late…..for class. I ran as fast as I could to get to English. Thank God for me, I was very good in English and Ms. Daniels was nice. English class finished and it was lunchtime. I didn't know where to meet David so I decided to stand in front of the school, and thank god again that's where he was waiting for me.

"Hi" he said when he noticed me next to him.

"Hi' I said out of breathe

'Are you ready? He asked

'Yep. We walked in silence up the block and we made it to the pizza store.

'I'd like to order one slice and a coke' I said and I turned around to find him looking at me.

'I'll have water' he said. It was strange that a 7th grader would order water; well he must be on some special diet. When we got our orders we took a seat in the back and I started to chew on my pizza. All he did was look at me and I started to get embarrassed so I started a conversation.

'so why did you invite me to have lunch with you? I asked

He looked at me for a moment and didn't answer.' Because I was curious you're the first girl who hasn't gone crazy for me and asked me to go out with you'.

'Oh' I said. I never thought that all those girls would be so desperate. But then I thought was he really trying to say I'm the first girl he hasn't fucked in the school. Well that was something I was gonna find out. I finished my pizza and we began to walk back. I looked at my watch it was past lunchtime.

'We are gonna be late so we better hurry' I said. We started to walk faster and decided to go through the parking lot. As we were walking David stopped and pulled me towards his chest. I feel into it and it was soo muscular and smooth. Then he came closer to me, put his hand on my chin and started to kiss me. It was like melting icy rocks when we kissed. He pulled me closer to him and we started to make out. Then he started to kiss my neck. I pulled myself even closer to him not knowing my hormone levels were so high. Then he went further down and stopped at my breast then inhaled. I felt so happy that when I showered I decided to wash under my breast with a different soap. He started to unbitten my shirt and licked my cleavage. His tongue was hot and cold like the arctic breeze. Then he went back to my neck and started to suck while squeezing my breast then he opened his mouth and bit me. I didn't think he would but he did and I started to scream, but he covered my mouth and while he sucked on my blood something started to burn me. It started from my throat to the tip of my finger. This was just like my dream. This was the end for me I was going to die like the slut I knew I was. So I closed my eyes then all I could hear were voices. 'David how could you? You know that we don't hunt humans' the voice said. "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself she smelt so watery, said the second voice. 'Now the venom is spreading and it will be only days before she becomes a vampire, said the voice. I was in pain so much that I couldn't even move. All I could think about was the pain. And so I closed my eyes and waited for days without eating or drinking for the pain to go away….

Chapter 2: New

I was scared to open my eyes when the pain stopped. I knew my body changed but I didn't know what I had become. When I opened my eyes it was dark and I still saw the room. The room was small and hot, but I didn't sweat an inch. I didn't know where I was but all I could remember was David and what he had done to me. I heard footsteps and ran to a corner of a room and crawled into a ball and stayed there. When the door opened the light burned my eyes and I could see the person clearly. It was David and he looked worried. I was scared and so I covered my face but at the same time my hands balled up into fist wanted to hurt him. I couldn't control my anger so I flew onto him pushing him on the floor and bite him. I noticed that my teeth were very sharp and easily digged into his skin.

He then pulled me off of him and took my hands and held them firm, but I was stronger than him surprisingly. Then he yelled out 'Harmony, she's stronger than me'. And I knew someone was coming for me so I decided to wrestle with him even more. I got out of his grip and ran out the room down the hall only to find Harmony my dad's girlfriend in front of me with a sober expression. I didn't want to hurt her knowing the monster I was. So I decided to yell at her.

'MOVE! But instead she was nice to me and softly said' Please Ariel let me explain'.

"Explain what, I growled 'How he tried to kill me and turned me into a monster'.

'It wasn't his fault his a young vampire and it was my fault for putting him into a school around children' she said. And before I could answer a girl came walking down the hallway. She had long brown hair, light coffee skin and blue eyes. I then realized this must have been David's sister. She had small curves and big eyes but looked beautiful. She stopped and looked at me and smiled. 'My goodness look at your clothes come with me I'll give you some new clothes'. She took my hand.

'Be careful Natasha, she's stronger than us'. I turned around to see who said that and I looked at David and imagined him suffering in pain. Then out of nowhere David fell on the floor and was shaking all over I looked at him not even feeling sorry.

'You shouldn't have said that after what happened between you and her I sensed that she has a gift, if I were you I wouldn't come too close to her, and don't worry me and her are going to be great friends' said Natasha. I already started to like her already. She pulled me along into her room. Her room was bright and had pictures of Paramore all over it. She sat me down on her computer chair and went to her two closet doors and opened it. Her closet was bigger than her room and filled with clothes. She turned around to look at me.

'How rude of me I'm Natasha'.

'Hi' was all I could say' Where am I? I asked

'Your in Boston At my house well…. My mother's house.

'What am I? I asked

"You're a vampire ……. Wait before you get freaked out you need to know that it wasn't my brother's fault for turning you and he feels horrible.


	2. Chapter 2

Page | 7

Lithium

Chapter 1: Venom

The venom was all I could think about …..

My blood was slowly draining into a supermassive black hole. "What should we do with her..? Asked a whisper. "I don't know, but we should leave NOW!!" said the second voice. It was dark and cold. All my body parts were aching and I had nothing to think about but the pain and wanting it to go away.

I had woke up from my most vivid dream ever. These past couple of weeks all I could dream of was vampires. The dreams were so real that they started to scare me. "Dammit". It was 8am and I was late for school. I was an average preteen living in Brooklyn, and I went to a catholic school. I rushed to get ready for school knowing that I was already late. I finished up breakfast only taking bites off of a breakfast bar. The train wouldn't take me to school fast enough, so I decided to take a taxi. I got to school in 20 minutes, only to find out that my hair looked like crap.

"Good morning Ariel, how nice of you to come so late".

"Good morning Ms. Brown." She was one of my top list most hated teachers ever. No wonder she doesn't have a man. I went to the back of the classroom and took my seat.

"Today, Miss Brown began, we will be learning about the industrial revolution."Now class take out last night's homework. Great! I had forgot to do my homework that meant no recess.

"Ms. Brown, I lift my homework at home, so… is there any way that I could give it to you tomorrow..? I made a puppy face to see if she would fall for it, but knowing her she wouldn't.

"Well then, you will have no recess and a nice e-mail from me to your parents miss Cord". The bell rang and I got out of class. My next class was science and we were switching seats. For the past years I've sat next to boys all of them with a stinky odor problem. There were three 7th grades, and boys and girls didn't have gym together.

"Good Morning class and as you know it is the end of the month and we will be switching seats' said Ms. Ander. Ms. Ander was a short and chunky lady, but never the less very nice.

Ms. Ander was assigning seats and I was daydreaming as always. I thought about all the vampire dreams I kept on having and wondering if they were true. Are there real vampires in the world? That had got me thinking to a book I read called "twilight" which was a great book. "Ariel". I had snapped out of my daydream when Ms. Ander called on me.

"You will be seating next to one of our new students David". I looked to see were the hideous boy David might be only to see in his place a goddess. He was well dressed unlike the other boys. I walked over to where he was seated and took my seat aside him. As I sat down the smell of his colone was intoxicating. I wanted to just sniff his sweater. I didn't say anything to him because I was embarrassed but when I looked up he was looking at me. His eyes were green and his hair was combed back in a nice way. I stared as he stared at me only to turn around and find another girl staring at him and flirting. "Oh" he wasn't looking at me, which made me feel sad in a way to know that. "Today class, miss Ander started out, we will learn about the red blood cells and white". The whole class period he said nothing to me and I kept the same. My day past on and I couldn't stop thinking about David, he looked strange to me like someone I had met in my dreams.

School had ended and I decided to go to Alan's bakery to get a cupcake. "Hey Ariel", said tiffany. I had forgotten that I even had friends.

'Hi, I'm going to Alan's bakery wanna come?

'Sure, so did u see da new students? David and his sis Emily? He looks sexy". I had almost forgotten how to speak slang, since I was speaking proper English all morning.

'For realz, he got a sis, I asked surprised that he wasn't an only child.

'Ya gurl'

'Well guess wat, I seat next to him"

'You lucky, anyways at study hall Corey waz trying to make a move on her.

'Wow like he could get some' I answered. Corey was a fat boy who always picked on kids and he was considered popular. After me and tiffany got our cupcakes we went to the library to do our homework. I always finished mine first so I decided to go look for some books. It has been a while since I borrowed a book from the library so I went to the assistant to help me. 'Excuse me do you know where I could find books on vampires? I asked. She looked at me as if I were crazy and I was starting to lose my patience. And then 10 seconds later she answered 'aisle 9'. I didn't even bother to say thank you to her, people like that should get fired. I walked down to aisle 9 in the hope of finding a book. I searched and searched and searched until it was 6pm and the library was closing and then I found a book with the simple title of 'Vampires' by elizabet Anna. When I got home I knew I was in big trouble with my dad. My mom and dad had got divorced and he had gotten full-custody over me (made more money than her). I walked in through the front door and smelled spaghetti. My father didn't know how to cook so that meant that there was a woman in the house. I hated all my dad's girlfriends all of them were ugly.

'Hey dad sorry I'm late '.

'It's ok kiddo I'd like to introduce you to someone. I was tried and a part of me didn't want to see the husk that he would bring home. As I walked to the kitchen there a women was standing like a model in our kitchen. Her hair was beautifully colored dark brown and her skin color was a lush's caramel. I was so shocked that I couldn't blink.

'Harmony I would like to introduce to you my daughter Ariel'.

'Hello how nice to meet you,' harmony said. She stuck her hand out for me to shake and I did. Her hand was soft.

'Hi' may I be excused?

'Sure' dad said.' What was going on", I thought. First some new kid comes to my school and he is a goddess then dad meets a lady that has the same eyes, nose, lips, and face as David. Was this David's mom? I didn't know but I put it in my head to find out. I searched all night on vampires to see if my dreams could match up with what I saw. It was late and I was getting tired so I feel asleep………..

'Hello can anybody hear me '? I was lost in the forest with no one to talk to. Until I saw a figure and I couldn't really make out what it was. It was David and he was dirty as if he was hunting. Then he whispered in my ears 'it's ok I'm here 'Come with you. Then out of nowhere he let out his fangs and bite me. When his fangs dug into my skin it was like sharp knifes carving into wood, but when I looked at his goddess face I knew every ounce of my blood that he drank was worth it and that he could have it all. After he was done I started to fade away………….

I woke up in the middle of the night with sweat dripping down my face and I couldn't stop gasping. I took a shower so I could think over what I dreamt of. As the hot water steamed down my back I thought, what do these dreams mean? Do vampires really exist? Is David a vampire?

'Snap out of it' I whispered to myself. Was I crazy? There were no such thing as vampires and I was going to have to deal with that. But part of me wanted to know the truth badly. I couldn't go to sleep so I decided to flip through the pages of the book I had gotten. I read most of it and found pictures of painted vampires and stories in Peru. Male vampires luring beautiful women to come with them. But in the mist of all of this chaos. Was there such thing as a good vampire? I feel asleep 5 minutes later.

This morning I had woke up early and so I ate breakfast. My father was out the door before I could even wake up and lift a note with 50 bucks on the table.

Ariel,

I won't be home early so I lift some money for you to buy dinner.

I'm going on a date with harmony. See you tomorrow evening

Love,

Dad.

I ate breakfast then headed to school. 'Hey Ariel," tiffany said.

'Hi tiff'

'So how was your night?

Horrible, my dad has a new girlfriend".

'Really, said tiffany'isnt that like his 20th or …. Something

'Yep"

'Ariel let's get to class before we get in trouble.

'Right'. My classes went by freely until next period which was French. I found out that I sat next to him and he was good at French. That made me jealous the only language I was good at was creole. As I walked by to take my seat my books fell on the floor so I decided to bind down and get them, until a familiar face got them for me.

'I see you have an interest in vampires' said the voice. I got up to realize it was David, and so my heart started to race. I stood there just looking at him like an idiot.

'Ook, I'm sorry I disturbed you' David said

"No, its ok I just needed a moment' I said. Since when had I been so shy to speak to any boy?

'Ok, my name is Da…... then he stopped I looked at him to see what was wrong but only to realize I was leaning into him and my breast were squeezed together shadowing my cleavage. Then before I could pull myself away, he pulled back and it looked as if he wanted to touch. Hay I couldn't blame him, my 2 c cups were gorgeous. But it looked like he wanted to do more; he backed away from me and made a face as if he got sting by a bee and was enduring the pain like a man. So I quickly backed away.

'Sorry'. But he didn't say anything and instead just turned his head. That was rude, how could a pair of breast insult you. For the rest of class he said nothing. Class was over and as we were living he finally said something.

'Would you like to take a walk with me at lunchtime? I was surprised to even see that he talked to me and without thinking I said 'Yes'

'Excellent, I'll see you then. He walked away after that and never turned around. My heart was racing so much that I almost fainted. I had to think, but I couldn't until tiffany came to me.

'Hey Ariel aren't you gonna be late for class?

'Oh' I said

'Are you ok? Asked tiffany

'Yea, I won't be going to Alan's bakery with you for lunch I said

"Why?

' I can't answer ……gonna ….. Be late…..for class. I ran as fast as I could to get to English. Thank God for me, I was very good in English and Ms. Daniels was nice. English class finished and it was lunchtime. I didn't know where to meet David so I decided to stand in front of the school, and thank god again that's where he was waiting for me.

"Hi" he said when he noticed me next to him.

"Hi' I said out of breathe

'Are you ready? He asked

'Yep. We walked in silence up the block and we made it to the pizza store.

'I'd like to order one slice and a coke' I said and I turned around to find him looking at me.

'I'll have water' he said. It was strange that a 7th grader would order water; well he must be on some special diet. When we got our orders we took a seat in the back and I started to chew on my pizza. All he did was look at me and I started to get embarrassed so I started a conversation.

'so why did you invite me to have lunch with you? I asked

He looked at me for a moment and didn't answer.' Because I was curious you're the first girl who hasn't gone crazy for me and asked me to go out with you'.

'Oh' I said. I never thought that all those girls would be so desperate. But then I thought was he really trying to say I'm the first girl he hasn't fucked in the school. Well that was something I was gonna find out. I finished my pizza and we began to walk back. I looked at my watch it was past lunchtime.

'We are gonna be late so we better hurry' I said. We started to walk faster and decided to go through the parking lot. As we were walking David stopped and pulled me towards his chest. I feel into it and it was soo muscular and smooth. Then he came closer to me, put his hand on my chin and started to kiss me. It was like melting icy rocks when we kissed. He pulled me closer to him and we started to make out. Then he started to kiss my neck. I pulled myself even closer to him not knowing my hormone levels were so high. Then he went further down and stopped at my breast then inhaled. I felt so happy that when I showered I decided to wash under my breast with a different soap. He started to unbitten my shirt and licked my cleavage. His tongue was hot and cold like the arctic breeze. Then he went back to my neck and started to suck while squeezing my breast then he opened his mouth and bit me. I didn't think he would but he did and I started to scream, but he covered my mouth and while he sucked on my blood something started to burn me. It started from my throat to the tip of my finger. This was just like my dream. This was the end for me I was going to die like the slut I knew I was. So I closed my eyes then all I could hear were voices. 'David how could you? You know that we don't hunt humans' the voice said. "I'm sorry I couldn't help myself she smelt so watery, said the second voice. 'Now the venom is spreading and it will be only days before she becomes a vampire, said the voice. I was in pain so much that I couldn't even move. All I could think about was the pain. And so I closed my eyes and waited for days without eating or drinking for the pain to go away….

Chapter 2: New

I was scared to open my eyes when the pain stopped. I knew my body changed but I didn't know what I had become. When I opened my eyes it was dark and I still saw the room. The room was small and hot, but I didn't sweat an inch. I didn't know where I was but all I could remember was David and what he had done to me. I heard footsteps and ran to a corner of a room and crawled into a ball and stayed there. When the door opened the light burned my eyes and I could see the person clearly. It was David and he looked worried. I was scared and so I covered my face but at the same time my hands balled up into fist wanted to hurt him. I couldn't control my anger so I flew onto him pushing him on the floor and bite him. I noticed that my teeth were very sharp and easily digged into his skin.

He then pulled me off of him and took my hands and held them firm, but I was stronger than him surprisingly. Then he yelled out 'Harmony, she's stronger than me'. And I knew someone was coming for me so I decided to wrestle with him even more. I got out of his grip and ran out the room down the hall only to find Harmony my dad's girlfriend in front of me with a sober expression. I didn't want to hurt her knowing the monster I was. So I decided to yell at her.

'MOVE! But instead she was nice to me and softly said' Please Ariel let me explain'.

"Explain what, I growled 'How he tried to kill me and turned me into a monster'.

'It wasn't his fault his a young vampire and it was my fault for putting him into a school around children' she said. And before I could answer a girl came walking down the hallway. She had long brown hair, light coffee skin and blue eyes. I then realized this must have been David's sister. She had small curves and big eyes but looked beautiful. She stopped and looked at me and smiled. 'My goodness look at your clothes come with me I'll give you some new clothes'. She took my hand.

'Be careful Natasha, she's stronger than us'. I turned around to see who said that and I looked at David and imagined him suffering in pain. Then out of nowhere David fell on the floor and was shaking all over I looked at him not even feeling sorry.

'You shouldn't have said that after what happened between you and her I sensed that she has a gift, if I were you I wouldn't come too close to her, and don't worry me and her are going to be great friends' said Natasha. I already started to like her already. She pulled me along into her room. Her room was bright and had pictures of Paramore all over it. She sat me down on her computer chair and went to her two closet doors and opened it. Her closet was bigger than her room and filled with clothes. She turned around to look at me.

'How rude of me I'm Natasha'.

'Hi' was all I could say' Where am I? I asked

'Your in Boston At my house well…. My mother's house.

'What am I? I asked

"You're a vampire ……. Wait before you get freaked out you need to know that it wasn't my brother's fault for turning you and he feels horrible.


End file.
